helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai |released = January 24, 2007 February 21, 2007 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 11:20 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Next = Itoshiki Tomo e 2nd Single (2007) }} Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (僕らが生きる MY ASIA; We're Alive MY ASIA) by Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai is the first single release commemorating Morning Musume's tenth anniversary. It was released on January 24th, 2007 on the zetima label as a regular edition and a limited edition. The limited edition came as a special package containing 4 photo cards. A Single V DVD was released on February 21, 2007. Two music videos were released; a regular one and a close-up version. The song is the image song for the Cirque du Soleil touring production Dralion in Japan. Tracklist CD #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA #Juunen Ai (十年愛; 10 Years Of Love) #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Instrumental) Single V #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (PV) #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Limited Edition Photo Cards G6633953.jpg|Iida Kaori G6633952.jpg|Abe Natsumi G6633956.jpg|Goto Maki G6633955.jpg|Niigaki Risa g6633954.jpg|Kusumi Koharu Featured Members *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Goto Maki *Niigaki Risa *Kusumi Koharu Single Information :All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku :All Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi ;Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Chorus: CHINO *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Juunen Ai *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku Concert Performances ;Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Morning Musume, Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~25 Vingt-Cinq~ - Abe Natsumi *Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ - Nakazawa Yuko *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Morning Musume '17 ;Juunen Ai *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei Oricon Chart Positions Daily & Weekly Ranking Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 30,714 Trivia *The Single V for the single sold 10,207 copies and peaked at #4 on the Oricon charts. *The first press of the single came with a photo card. *"Juunen Ai" contains references in the lyrics to previous Morning Musume singles, such as "Aruiteru", "Shabondama", "Happy Summer Wedding", and more. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA, Juunen Ai Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:2007 Singles Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai DVDs Category:Theme Songs Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single